blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 54
is the 54th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary While guiding Asta to the dungeon, Marx Francois tells Asta that the children of Nairn are all safe thanks to him. Marx also reveals that Sister Theresa has not woken up but she is okay. Marx also says that because of Asta's hard work he should receive a lot of stars. Marx and Asta arrive at the dungeon and are greeted by Julius Novachrono, who apologizes for asking Asta to do this even through he has not fully recovered. Julius then asks about the magic of the Third Eye members and learns about Imitation Magic, Beast Magic, and Fire Spirit Magic. Marx interrupts Julius, and Julius apologizes and asks if Asta is up for what they are asking about. Asta pulls out his sword and says that he can. Catherine asks what Asta can do, to which George responds that Asta is the one with the Anti Magic. Catherine tells Asta not to but Asta undoes the spell protecting the minds. Marx then activates his magic and tells them that they are going to answer his questions correctly, and they say that they will. Elsewhere at the headquarters, seven of the squad captains are waiting in another room. Captain of the Purple Orcas, Gueldre Poizot comments about how four of the captains let the terrorists go, and Jack the Ripper says that the opponents were different from the Purple Orca's opponents and that his squad has more stars than the Purple Orca. Yami Sukehiro comments about how what Jack says is true and that he has plenty of black stars, and Jack says that they are useless. The captain of the Coral Peacocks, Dorothy Unsworth is asleep. Nozel Silva tells Yami and Jack to shut up since they are annoying. Charlotte Roselei comments about how they are not getting anywhere and then thinks about why she is sitting next Yami and to maintain her composure. Captain of the Azure Deer Rill Boismortier comments about how Fuegoleon Vermillion would have everything organized, which causes tension. Rill notices the tension and tries to lighten then mood by doing an impression of Fuegoleon which angers Jack and Nozel. Yami is laughing about the impression and pats Rill on the head. William Vangeance shows up and Charlotte Roselei asks what he was doing, to which he replies that he was doing something that he could not just leave. Gueldre says that William must be busy since his squad gets the most stars, and then asks for the secret behind his success. William replies that his men work hard and asks Gueldre to teach him how he earned so much in the markets. Gueldre says that it is a secret and laughs, and Yami says that Gueldre's laugh is creepy and that he looks like a boneless ham. Nozel asks William where he was when the stars were handed out and also says that the captain is supposed to be there too, but William remains silent. Nozel then asks if William was busy, which Yami says that he was out gambling. Yami continues by saying that they should not gang up on William since he cannot use Light Magic, and William says that that is correct. Rill notices that the mood is bad and does an impression of Yami, which just makes Yami angry and he yells at Rill. Yami then yells at Dorothy to wake up and wonders if her snoring is a way to communicate which no one can understand. Yami wonders if Julius forgot about them, and the other captains think that he might have. Marx then appears from a hologram apologizing for the wait and for them to come to another room. Yami tells Marx to come here, which makes Marx wonder why Yami is angry. When the captains reach the dungeon, William asks what they are needed for. Yami notices Asta if he was working here all along, which Asta replies that he was and is done. Charlotte then asks if they were able to get information out of them, which Julius says that they were able to find out a lot. Julius then asks the prisoners who is the traitor among the captains. Magic and Spells used References Navigation